


To Have A Home

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Jenna, F/M, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Jenna Ships It, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Theo Moves In With The Geyer's, Theo Raeken Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo never really knew what it was like to have a home. At least until he moved in with Liam and his parents, now he has a whole new understanding of the word.





	To Have A Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who sent the prompt "When did you become my mother?" from [this list.](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts) of prompts.  
> My brain decided it wanted feels so here we are. I hope you like it.  
> Title is from [To Have A Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uesDv58ZLZE) from A Very Potter Sequel

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

 

Theo never expected to have a family, at least not after he lost his sister and his parents. It was a safe assumption he would never have anything resembling a normal life. He spent years with the Dread Doctors being his only source of interaction. They didn’t exactly instill warm and fuzzy feelings inside him, in fact that were quick to squash them. He was a tool, nothing more than a puppet for them to use. He’d played his part well. A little too well, in fact.

He did things out of a desperate need for power, to prove that he was worth something. He felt like he had to. The Dread Doctors had saved him, they gave him a new heart, power like he’d never seen, and a new chance at life. At least that’s what they told him. They never let him forget that they were the reason he was even still alive. They wanted him to feel like he owed them something. For a while he did.

He’s not proud of the things he did when he returned to Beacon Hills and worked his way into Scott’s pack. He tries not to think about it too much because when he does he’s filled with all this regret. That’s a new feeling too. Before he got sent to hell Theo never would have cared about how much he hurt the pack or about anything else. But hell changed him. It made him see things differently.

When he came back he wasn’t interested in power anymore. The only thing he cared about was surviving and making sure he didn’t get sent back to hell. After the ghost riders he easily could have left. Everything he owned was already in his truck, it would have been all too easy to just leave, but he didn’t. He stayed. He couldn’t say why. He drove to the town line so many times but something always made him turn back around.

It’s not as if he had any real loyalty to the pack. Most of them still looked at him like he was garbage and he could tell they wondered why he was still around. He really couldn’t say why. He was just here, answering every time one of them called and needed help with something. He put himself out there and risked his life time and again for them, always knowing they wouldn’t do the same. In fact, they’d probably throw him into the line of fire if given the chance. They didn’t care about him. They were using him like the dread doctors did, just in a different way.

It was like that with Liam, at least at first. The two argued and threatened each other constantly. They were lucky if they got through a day without punching one another. At least that’s how it started.

Theo doesn’t know when it shifted, when he started actively seeking out Liam and wanting to help him. When he actually started _caring_ about the beta. Yet he does care. He can’t deny that. He’s drawn to Liam in a way he isn’t anyone else. He just thinks it’s out of a sense of duty or obligation since Liam is the one that brought him back from hell and broke the sword ensuring he wouldn’t be sent back. He’s not sure what else it could be.

Theo’s even more confused when Liam invites him to move in with him. Well, he doesn’t necessarily _invite_ him to move in. He invites Theo to have dinner at his house, and Theo can’t bring himself to refuse. He can’t remember the last time he had hot meal. Who would he be to turn down free food when it was offered?

That’s how he finds himself sitting at the table with Liam, his Mom Jenna, and Dr. Geyer. Theo isn’t sure what he expected Liam’s Mom to be like but it’s certainly not the person sitting across from him. She’s nice, sure. There’s also a strength there that Theo has to guess comes from having to raise Liam on her own before Dr. Geyer came into the picture. It’s weird that he knows that, that Liam actually volunteered information about his family so easily one night, but he had.

Theo can tell within five minutes that Jenna Geyer is a force to be reckoned with. She’s stubborn and fierce and Theo would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit frightened of her. Which is why he’s unable to argue when she flat out tells him he’s coming to live with them after Liam informs her that Theo’s been living in his truck.

He can feel Jenna’s eyes on him as he walks out to his truck to grab his duffle bag, blanket, and pillow out of the backseat. She tuts when she takes in the state of his blanket but doesn’t try to take it away from him. Theo’s glad. It might not be much but it’s one of the few things he has from his old life before the dread doctors.

What Theo isn’t expecting is to be forced into the passenger’s seat of Jenna’s car the next morning while Liam complains and gets in the backseat. “I don’t see why I even need to go.”

“Because Theo’s going to need your opinion on the clothes he’s trying on,” Jenna tells him.

Theo snorts, earning a glare from Liam. Theo grins back before he realizes what Jenna said, “Wait clothes? Why am I trying on clothes?”

“You need more than what you have in that small duffle bag sweetheart,” Jenna tells him.

“But you don’t have to. You’ve already done so much by letting me stay with you.” Theo tries, unsure how he feels about someone else buying him clothes.

Jenna shakes her head, “I saw the state of some of those clothes. I can’t have you walking around with blood and rips in your clothes. It just won’t do.”

“I’m at least going to get a job and pay you back,” Theo says.

Jenna fixes him with a stern look, “You’ll do no such thing. You’re going to be focusing on school.”

“School?” Theo asks, looking at Liam in the rearview mirror. Liam just shrugs.

“Yes school. You’re going to need to go back to school if you want to graduate.”

Theo sighs, resting his head back on the seat. “When did you become my mother?”

“I might not be your mother but you need someone to keep you in check and make sure you’re on the right path,” Jenna says, not looking all that impressed by his comment. “I know you’ve been through a lot but you’re still a kid Theo. You need someone to care for you.”

“I don’t deserve it,” Theo mutters, surprising himself by the honesty.

Jenna parks the car and turns in her seat to face him, placing her hand over his. “You _do_. You deserve to be cared for Theo. You might not think you do right now but one day you will. Until then, that’s what you have us for.”

The _us_ isn’t lost on Theo. He can feel Liam’s eyes on him from the backseat but he purposely ignores him, and the way his eyes are stinging.

“Thank you,” Theo whispers, the words barely audible.

Jenna just smiles and pats his hand before pulling away. He finds himself missing the contact.

 

Living with the Geyer’s and Liam is nice, and for the first time in a while Theo lets himself relax and start to have hope for the future. That’s mostly because of Jenna. She does everything she can to make sure he feels welcome and like he’s part of the family. Theo isn’t sure what to do with it at first, he’s not used to having people be so kind to him, at least not without an ulterior motive. But Jenna doesn’t have one. The only thing she seems to want is for him to be happy.

For the first time in what must be years Theo just allows himself to live, to exist without worrying about the future. He doesn’t have to worry about where he’s going to sleep at night or where his next meal is going to come from because he _knows_. He has a home, a room, a bed, a family.

He startles when he feels a hand on his shoulder, looking over to see Liam next to him. “Are you alright?”

Theo nods, “Yeah. I’m just thinking.”

Liam frowns, “You’re not…. you’re not planning to leave are you?”

It’s Theo’s turn to frown, “Leave? Why would I leave?”

Liam shrugs, “I know you’re not used to this. You’ve been on your own for a while, it must be stifling.”

“It’s not,” Theo tells him, frown deepening when a thought occurs to him. “Do you _want_ me to leave?”

Liam sputters, “No! Of course not! Why would you think that?”

“You’re the one that brought it up.”

“I just…” Liam sighs, looking down at where his hands are gripping the porch railing a little too tightly. “I just wanted to be sure you _weren’t_ leaving. I like having you here.”

Theo smiles, knocking his shoulder with Liam’s. “I like being here. It’s nice, having a home. And the company’s not bad either.”

Liam nods, “Yeah my parents are great. And my Mom adores you.”

Theo rolls his eyes, “I wasn’t talking about your parents, Liam.”

“Then who were you…” Liam turns to Theo and his words die in his throat. Theo looks at him intently, trying to get his point across. “Oh.”

“Yeah _oh_ ,” Theo says, moving until his standing right in front of Liam, the beta now trapped between Theo and the railing. “You Mom is great, but I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you Liam. I wouldn’t have even bothered sticking around.”

“Why?” Liam asks, voice barely above a whisper.

Theo feels his heart beating erratically in his chest. He knows Liam must be able to hear it, to smell his nerves. He doesn’t know why he chose now to do this but now that he’s started he can’t bring himself to back down. He’s held this in too long. His only reassurance that he’s not alone in this is that Liam seems just as affected as Theo does. His scent a mix of nerves and lust that are driving Theo crazy. This has been going on for weeks and Theo just can’t take it anymore.

Theo leans down, nuzzling into Liam’s neck, pleased when Liam’s breath catches and he bares his neck further, his hands scraping at Theo’s back through his shirt. “You know why,” Theo mumbles, placing a kiss to Liam’s pulse.

Liam whines, bringing a hand to Theo’s hair and using it to pull him back. His eyes are dark and slightly frantic as he searches Theo’s face. “I know what I hope, but I don’t want to jump to conclusions or read this wrong. I need to know if you…”

“If I what?”

“If you want me,” Liam breathes.

“Liam,” Theo says, a fond smile gracing his lips. “I’ve wanted you and loved you for ages. I’ll always want you, if you’ll have me.”

“Yeah,” Liam sighs, leaning in to kiss Theo quickly before pulling back. “I want you too. I love you. _All_ of you.”

Theo groans, leaning in and kissing Liam again. He gets lost in it, the feeling of their lips brushing and tongues moving together, drawing desperate, needy sounds from both of them. All he can think is _finally_.

His brow furrows when the finally comes out sounding a lot more feminine than it should. It’s not until he hears the sound of a camera going off that he realizes it hadn’t just been him that thought it. Someone had said it out loud.

Liam pulls back, burying his face in Theo’s neck with a groan, “ _Mom_. Seriously?”

“If you wanted privacy you should have thought twice before making out on the porch,” Jenna tells them, sounding more amused than anything. “If you’re going to continue take it inside, we don’t want to give poor Mrs. Norris a heart attack.”

Theo grins when Liam groans again, attempting to hide himself further in Theo’s neck. He turns his head to see Jenna shaking her head with a fond smile. “We’ll come inside,” he tells her.

Theo pulls away, grabbing Liam’s hand and pulling him towards the house. He waves to David on their way by. He thinks they’re in the clear until he hears Jenna’s voice call after them. “Be safe! Use protection and lube! And try not to be too loud, How To Get Away With Murder is on!”

There’s silence as Liam and Theo stare at each other and then the pained voice of David reaches them, “Dear, did you really just encourage them to have sex in the house with us here?”

“Well they’re going to do it anyway,” Jenna says, “we might as well make sure they’re safe about it.”

Liam groans, dragging Theo into his room. He rests his head on the door, a light blush covering his cheek. Theo chuckles, moving a hand to rub down Liam’s back. Liam sighs and turns to him, wrapping his arms around Theo’s waist. “Are you sure you want to stay here? Because if you leave I’ll come with you.”

Theo just shakes his head with a smile, leaning in to kiss Liam. “It’s home.”

And it is. He never thought he’d have it, but here he is. He thinks back to the Harry Potter musicals Jenna had insisted they watch a few nights ago and a smile comes to his face. The words to one of the songs seeming far too fitting.

 _I've finally made it_  
_I've hoped and I've waited_  
_And for the first time in my life_  
_I don't feel so alone_  
_My heart starts to heal_  
_To know this is real_  
_This is how it must feels_  
_To have a home_

**_This must be how it feels to have a home._ **

_Yeah_ , Theo thinks, looking down at where Liam is snuggled up into his arms. _It must be_.


End file.
